


Fill In The Gap

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Buck has a better family now, Buck was an actor?, Buck was an angsty teen, Buck's parents were terrible people, Character Death, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plans For The Future, but not really, eddie is always there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Eddie discovers something from Buck’s past that is both intriguing and upsetting at the same time
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Fill In The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just search for shows or movies that your favorite actor stars in and just binge watch? I do!
> 
> There is some description of violence and death, nothing graphic. *Spoilers* Mainly just describing how his character dies. 
> 
> What? Did I give away too much? 
> 
> I guess you will have to read to find out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie was sitting on the couch in his house watching tv. Christopher was already in bed for the evening.

He heard the sound of a key being used on his front door and paused what he was watching.

The door opened to reveal Buck, who was looking tired but refreshed after a long day at work. 

He set down his bag by the front door and leaned over the couch to give Eddie a kiss. When he came back up he glanced at the tv and took in a sharp breath.

“Oh! What? Eddie…I can explain.”

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“I don’t need an explanation, carino. You are obviously very private about your past, and I can respect that. I would never push you to tell me anything if you don’t want.”

“Well, you did find something from my past, that I thought would never see the light of day! It was so terrible. How did you even find this?”

“My cousin from EL Paso texted me. He is all things Netflix and loves to watch weird and strange stuff on here. He was watching this one and couldn’t believe it when he saw you. Your birthmark is not hard to miss.”

“Wait, that one made it to Netflix?”

“Yes, plus two others. One that had a low rating, but the other seems really popular. I’ve seen it floating around, but it looks too violent and bloody, even for me.”

Eddie showed him the list that his cousin sent.

He gasped again. How did he not know they were there? He moved around the couch to sit down next to Eddie.

“And when I looked them up for a little research, sorry,” Eddie shrugged a little, looking guilty, ‘I found out you went by the name of Oliver Stark. That it such an interesting choice. How did you come up with that? And acting? Why did you pursue that? Sorry, I have so many questions rolling around in my head. You don’t have to tell me anything and we can just leave it alone.”

“No, I don’t want to leave it alone.”

Eddie moved to reach for the remote, but he put his hand on his to stop it.

He raised an eyebrow, but just nodded and was ready to listen.

“I was an angry kid. This was when I was in high school. Maddie had just left and I had nothing to look forward to anymore. My parents were never present in my life to care about me and barely left me any money to fend for myself. I did odd jobs here and there to feed myself. A teacher, whom kinda became my mentor, said I needed an outlet and suggested acting. We didn’t have a drama club at school surprisingly. She gave me the number for the agency and they said they were always looking for extras. I went down and I guess they liked my angst and anger that they gave me a pretty significant roll for it. My acting is terrible and I had to do a British accent but surprisingly it did really well in the UK. I don’t know about here. I was able to earn enough to get through freshman year at least.”

“Wow!” Eddie just grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He understood the struggle of money too. “Um, do you feel up to watching it with me? Unless you are too tired. We could watch the others too? Or is that too much? Is that gonna open something back up?”

“I would like to watch it with you. Maybe this weekend? Christopher is going to Abulea’s for the weekend right? These movies are definitely not for little kids.”

Eddie nodded. He looked at his phone and realized they had been talking for nearly an hour and they had to get up early to get Christopher to Abuela.

He stood and grabbed Buck’s hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Once they were settled in bed, he couldn’t sleep. He was tired, but he had so many questions about the movies and Buck.

“Hey, Buck? You never answered my question about why you went by Oliver Stark.”

There was silence for a minute and he thought Buck had already fallen asleep. But he felt him shift in the bed and let out a breath.

“I liked the name Oliver. I thought I looked like more of an Oliver. You know I don’t like the name Evan. When my parents say it, it only reminds me of sadness and disappointment. I could never do anything right in their eyes. And Stark, I am not sure. Just sounded important. Not sure if it's related to Iron Man, as I watched all of the Marvel movies growing up. He was an important man. Plus, my parents would probably kill me if I were to sully the Buckley name. It was best to fly under the radar.”

Eddie didn’t know what to say to that. He just grabbed Buck and held him close.

“You are important to me Buck. And to Christopher too. You always will be.”

Buck just burrowed closer into him, clinging to Eddie’s warmth. Their breathing evened out and they eventually fell asleep.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

The next morning Eddie felt something poking his nose. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He cracked an eye open and was face to face with Christopher, who was smiling brightly.

“Good morning Dad! Bucky made us breakfast. Waffles with strawberries and whip cream.”

“Oh he did, did he?” Smiling as he watched Christopher leave the room, listening to the click of his crutches.

Getting up, he quickly got dressed and made his way out to the kitchen.

Buck was indeed cooking up a storm. He had already cut up the strawberries and plates were set up at the table. Orange juice on the table. Chocolate chips on a small bowl. Whip cream next to it.

Eddie knew that cooking helped Buck with his nerves. Buck was definitely nervous to show the rolls he played in these movies. 

He walked up to him from behind and wrapped his arms around his middle and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

Buck squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact, but leaned into Eddie.

“We don’t have to do any of this today. I don’t want to pressure you.”

“I want to share that part of my life with you. It was a weird time for me, but I feel like I can talk about it now.”

“Dad, Buck! What are you whispering about?”

Buck set down a waffle on Christopher’s plate and then they both sat down to start eating.

“Sorry, bud. Just adult conversations. We might be able to tell you about it when you are a little older.”

“You mean about sex and marriage?”

Buck choked on his coffee and went into a coughing fit. Trying so hard not to laugh. That boy knew too much for his own good.

“Hijo, eso no es apropiado!” Eddie’s face was bright red, trying to cover a smile as well. “Hurry up and eat! Buck will take you in a few minutes.”

When Buck left with Christopher, he decided he would make the living room a little more cozy, so he found some extra cushions in the closet and scattered them around the couch. He found one of Buck’s favorite scented candles and after a minute of debate, he lit it and placed it on the table in front of the couch. He rummaged the snack drawer and found various cookies and things on a plate. Popcorn machine was ready if Buck wanted it. He closed the curtains and had the kitchen light on as theater lighting.

He shook his head. It looked really good, but really had no idea if this was the right direction to go in. He had no idea what he was doing.

An hour later, Buck returned.

Buck stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him.

“Eddie, what is all of this?”

“Relax, I am just trying to make this whole experience a little less scary for you. I wanted to make it feel more comfortable when we watch these. I hope it’s OK.”

Buck grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest, smiling.

“This is perfect. You didn’t have to go out of your way to do this.”

“I wanted to. I want you to be comfortable with telling me anything. Remember, I will never push you. Only when you are ready.”

Buck plopped down on the couch, dragging Eddie with him. They started first movie, still nervous, but a little excited that he finally gets to share something with the person who understands him the most.

The first movie was about trying to make it in the drug dealing world, with the main character having to take care of a young girl amoung all his struggles. Buck’s character seemed a little unhinged and would do anything to get his name known in the drug world. In the end, his emotional outburst for not doing more, got him killed. Shot in the head. Dead. No more.

Buck was watching Eddie more than he was watching the movie. He cringed at his parts and cringed even harder at his accent. He couldn’t believe he thought it was good. But it must have passed, as this movie made it big in the UK. 

Eddie had gasped at certain parts, grabbing his leg in shock when the little girl accidentally overdosed. Snickered when Buck’s character tried to square off to a dude taller and much bigger than him, only to run with his tail between his legs. And then cried when he was shot.

The next movie was totally different. A futuristic movie about genius minds, who had to go through an experiment to see if multiple minds could control one mind, heal one mind, move one mind. It was very confusing to follow. But Buck’s character had black hair, in a very crazy style. Even his eyebrows were black and he had black eyeliner. Tattoos all over his body. In the end, the experiment went horribly wrong and some woman killed everyone with a baseball bat. Buck was one of the first to go.

They moved to the more popular show that was still running, although he left after the second season. In a post apocalyptic world, where wealthy individuals ruled. It was bloody and violent. His role was smaller in this, but equally important. Well, he died there too. Killed by his own father for betrayal. Sword through the heart. He had almost died earlier in the first season, but they wanted him to come back. 

They watched the first episode in its entirety, to just get the understanding of how the show went, and then skipped to his parts only. Eddie commenting on his hair and clothing. He just shook his head in amusement. He was less embarrassed by this role.

By the time they finished watching all of this, they realized they skipped lunch and it was almost dinner time.

They decided to order pizza and then put on some silly comedy while they waited.

“You died in all of these. And in such terrible ways. Wow, wow.”

“Well, I guess you can’t be emotional in the drug world. I don’t know about the mind one, that was confusing even to me. I guess I was emotional in the badlands as well. I guess I should learn from that. Emotions get you killed.”

“You can’t be serious right now?”

“Not really serious, but I am emotional. My emotions get me in trouble.”

“Then what would you be without emotions? Like Me?”

“What? You have emotions, Eddie. You aren’t a total robot.”

“Well, I was in the army and then when I was upset with the lawsuit, I turned to fighting. Almost killed a guy. Sorry to bring that up again.”

“We aren’t proud of the mistakes we’ve made. I think we’ve both grown a lot in the last year or so. I certainly don’t recognize that person anymore. I was an angry teen, who wanted to get out of the town and away from his parents. I saved enough money from these movies, and doing other odd jobs around the town. I had enough to get a plane ticket and some savings to make my way to South America to travel for a bit. Find myself. I tried out for the SEALS. That was a mistake. Not for me. Then I found firefighting. Best decision of my life.”

Eddie nodded, knowing a little bit about that part of his journey. 

“I am glad you found what you love. I am glad I accepted the job offer here and not in Texas. You are the best part out of all of this.”

They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss.

Eddie moved his hands under Bucks shirt to lift it off his body. Getting a good look at his muscles underneath. He ran his hands over his chest and then over his biceps, taking in the toned abs. His six pack popping in the smooth light.

He must have stared long enough that Buck stopped his movements and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, I was just thinking of the first two movies, where you were shirtless. You looked so sexy then too, but you were very thin. It almost didn’t look right on your tall frame. Sorry, it’s been bothering me. I didn’t know if I should say anything.”

“No, that’s ok. I wasn’t malnourished or anything. I had my growth spurt freshman year and as much as I ate, I couldn’t gain weight. I didn’t understand. I couldn’t go to the doctor, because I couldn’t afford to go. Once I got to South America, a doctor there and some people were able to help me find the right diet. With a little exercise and the right nutrition I was able to gain muscle and fat and keep it on. I felt better than I had in a long time.”

“Thank you for sharing that. Oh! Did you get to meet Sam Neill on set at all?”

“You are all over the place.” Buck chuckled. “I only met him briefly at the beginning, seemed like a nice guy, but we didn’t get to chat after that.”

Eddie nodded. “Well, I don’t want you die like you did. I didn’t like that. I don’t want you to die at work either. Maybe that’s selfish of me, I can’t control what happens. But please, can you tell me you will be more careful?”

“You know I will. I see ourselves growing old together. Remember the older gentlemen couple that we tried to save, and they died only minutes apart? I want that for us.”

“You want us to die together?”

Buck laughed. “Well, if that happens, so be it. I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t be with you. No. I want adventures and trips and pictures and stories. All of it.”

“That sounds pretty perfect to me.”

“Yeah?”

Eddie just nodded. Cheeks pink.

“I still can’t believe you did acting for a while. I would say you nailed each role. A for effort? Do you think you would share this with the rest of the team?”

Buck snorted. “Maybe one day. Maddie doesn’t even know. I would like to keep it that way for now. I’m glad you know a little more now.”

“Thank you for letting me in. For filling in that little gap of your life.”

They continued talking well into the night. 

Planning for their future. Whatever that might hold.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the movies that I am referring to, all currently on Netflix now:  
> Hard Tide  
> MindGamers  
> Into the Badlands


End file.
